Of Saints and Demons
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: A Journey of a young blood elf finding her way after the scourge attack on Silvermoon. Her life and her loves
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Aeqitras Sunrider had lived a normal childhood in the safehaven that was Silvermoon City. Her mom and her spent most the time together as her father was off fighting the many dangers facing the Blood Elves and there new allies, the Horde. Her father was a well known Paladin, a soldier of the elusive faction of Blood Knights.  
Aeqitras praised her father and hoped to one day be a hero like him but she had always doubted herself. Then one morning she awake to the sound of horns blowing and her mother rushing into her bedroom.  
"Aeqitras my love get up we have to leave now"  
"Whats wrong mom" She asked as she was yanked out of her bed her mother having a death grip on her arm. Aeqitras planted her bare feet into the ground and her mother turned glarring green eyes on her.  
"Tras now is not the time to disobey me young lady. For the Sunwell my love we have to flee" The gleam in her normally calm mothers eyes and the horror on her face was enough the make the younger blood elf run after her mother. As they existed there home in Falconwing Square the wall exploded infront of their eyes. Aeqitras screamed and grabbed ahold of her mothers long robes. Before her eyes a group of hundreds apon hundreds of walking skelotons and what the young blood elf could only describe as decaying flesh hanging from their bones, can through the viel of smoke. A shiver ran down her spine but she saw as blood elf after blood elf fell. As her mother pulled her away from the oncoming group, Aeqitras glanced back and her eyes landed on a paladin as he sliced through ghoul after ghoul heading towards her and her mother.  
"Mama" she yelled causing her mother to look back at her "Its Daddy"  
Her mother looked back and cried.  
"Thank the Sunwell, Levireas" she screamed. Before he could reach them a demon appeared before him clad in black armor ordained in skulls and white fur.  
Her Dad froze raising his sword to slash at the demon intent on protecting his family to the end. Aeqitras watched as the black figure raised his hand and caught her fathers sword in his hand effortlessly breaking it in half. His hand then wrapped around the Paladin's neck lifting him clean off his feet and her mother screamed and tried run towards her husband but Aeqitras grabbed her hand.  
"Mama no"  
A loud snap was heard and she looked over and watched as the demon dropped her father to the ground. Something in her mother snapped and she ran at the demon screaming he turned and in a matter of moments her mother was impaled on his sword. Blood spashed back and hit her daughter on the face causing a horrified cry to escape her. With the last amount of strength in her body, Aeqitras's mother turned her eyes to her daughter.  
"Run, my love, run"  
Aeqitras felt frozen in time watching as if slow motion the demon remove his sword from her mothers chest and drop her to the ground. She felt eyes on her and lifted her tear drenched glowing green eyes and they locked with a pair of glowing azure eyes of the demon man. Fear gripped the young elf and she turned on her feet and ran.

Aeqitras Sunrider awoke covered in a layer of cold sweat. She pushed her long golden red hair out of her face and consintrated on slowing her breathing. Thirty years had gone past since that fateful morning she had lost both her mother and father to what she knows now to be the scourge. She stood up and walked out of her room in the Filthy Animal in Dalaran. She glanced around as several other Horde members walked around her but normally no body was up this time of night. She sighed and walked out onto Krasus Landing. As she leaned agianst the wall her eyes lifting skyward and Aeqitras pulled a cigarartte out of her pocket. She puffed lightly on it as her mind wondered to her dream again. When she was just alittle girl after the monsters had attacked her home she ran to a place called Fairbreeze Village. Only then did she find out that what had attacked a nearly destroy Silvermoon and murdered her parents had been deamed, The Scourge. The demon himself was their King, The Lich King. Over that year she had studied up on everything to do with the scourge, and their King. In her time of Studies she ment a young man named Vranesh.

...Flashback...  
Aeqitras sat with her back agianst one of the many shelves that streched across the library. One of the few books about the Scourge held in her hands. She sighed as she layed the book aside and looked over her shoulder out the window. "Hello ma'am are you alright"  
She looked up and saw a young male blood elf dressed in exquisite plate armor that labeled him a hero of Silvermoon. She smiled and bowed her head.  
"Im fine sir just doing abit of reading"  
The male bent down and retreaved the book she had left forgotten on the ground.  
"Kel'thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge" He read his black eyebrow raising as his eyes lifted to the female before him. "This is some advanced reading for someone as young as you"  
Aeqitras squared her shoulders a challange coming into her eyes and she stood facing the male.  
"I, sir, am no child" she snapped as she snatched the book from his hands. A chuckle emitted from the mouth of the male and Aeqitras glarred at him.  
"Whats your name Ma'am" he asked. She turning angry green eyes on him but repliad.  
"Aeqitras, Aeqitras Sunrider"  
"Sunrider ehhh" the male repliad as he leaned agianst one of the shelves "Did your father happen to be named Levireas Sunrider"  
Her head snapped around her eyes locking to his.  
"How do you know my Dad"  
"I worked with him, your Dad was a brave man Aeqitras"  
"Who are you" she asked "My name is Vranesh ma'am"  
He laughed as her eyes widened. She slide down the wall and he sat down next to her. For several hours they talked about scourge, Alliance, and the war in itself. Till Vranesh turned to her and smirked.  
"What" she asked "Aeqitras have you ever thought you might be a Blood Knight"  
She through her head back and laughed.  
"Yeah, right"  
"No Im serious come to the arching grounds tomorrow morning just trust me"  
...End Flashback...

Aeqitras smirked as she stood up from her spot on the Landing and streched. If Vranesh hadent talked her into going and finding out she was a Blood Knight like her father.  
She wouldnt be standing were she was. So many years later. She would never have accomplished what she has. She sighed as she walked into The Eventide and sat down on the edge of the fountian. Unlike the rest of her race Aeqitras held no hard feelings toward Alliance members. In her mind the most deadly and dangerous enemy is not the stray Human or Night Elf she passes. The Scourge, she growled to herself. As long as the Alliance were attacking Horde towns and the Horde retaliate this war will never stop. Her mind slipped to her best friend, Veritras Dawnrunner.

...Flashback...  
After the initital training on Sunstrider Isle, Aeqitras ventured throughout Eversong till she made her way into the Ghostlands. Aeqitras pulled the worn shield up more on her shoulder as she walked around the bend leading to the growing town of Tranquillian. She stopped in her tracks terror on her face when all she could make out was fire and smoke. Aeqitras ran toward the city finding a few Silvermoon Guardians and civialians standing in a circle whispering. She could only make out a few words at a time.  
"Human..."  
"Alliance..."  
"Night Elves..."  
As Aeqitras approached the inn which was one of the few remaining buildings to servive the fire her eyes landed on a blood elf that looked her age. She was sitting with her back agianst the wall next to the door. Her arms wrapped around her legs as tears poured from her eyes. What shocked the young Paladin more was the black lion that lifted its head and growled at her approached. Aeqitras footing failed her as the other blood elf looked up. The lion calmed when the blood elf layed her hand on his head.  
"What" the other elf snapped causing the Paladin to fall back a step or two.  
"Sorry... I didnt... I mean..." Aeqitras sighed "You seemed upset and I was woundering why"  
"Look around you Paladin the Alliance raided this whole place destroying it, my parents my family slaughtered"  
Aeqitras sighed as she leaned agianst the wall a few feet from the other elf.  
"I know what your going through Hunter, I too have been left alone by fate" Aeqitras looked over at her "Scourge and the demon himself killed my family"  
The hunter pulled herself up.  
"Im sorry Paladin"  
"Aeqitras Sunrider"  
"Veritras Dawnrunner"  
...End Flashback...

Aeqitras and Veritras had trained together throughout the years. Lately the two have hardly seen eachother. Veritras was stationed in Wintergrasp fighting back wave after wave of Alliance trying to beat the Horde from the land. Aeqitras, on the other hand, was in Icecrown most of the time having been stationed at the Argent Vandergaurd. Highlord Tirion Fordring had taken a imidite liking to her and she had taken to the Highlord quiet quickly. She got up from the fountian in the middle of the Eventide and walked back toward the Filthy Animal. Grabbing her armor she strapped her shield to her back and her sword at her waist. Aeqitras walked onto Krasus Landing once more that night and purchesed a wyvern ride to Crusader's Pinniacle. After a short flight she desmounted and her eyes fell on the Highlord immeditally.  
He was standing starring out over Icecrown his arms across his chest and Ashbringer strung on his back. "Light Priase you Aeqitras"  
"Im honored by your presence great Aeqitras"  
She waved off the comants and approached the Highlord standing by his side starring out at the destruction. Blueish green eyes fell upon Aeqitras a smircked turning on his face.  
"Aeqitras welcome back"  
"Thank you Highlord and how have you been"  
He shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his crisp blonde hair. "Can't complain things could be going so much worst"  
She nodded and looked back out feeling the Highlords eyes on her she glanced back at him.  
"Highlord"  
"Lets walk Aeqitras there is something we need to descuse"  
She turned on her heels and followed the Highlord down the winding burning trail leading toward the Vanderguard. As they walked Aeqitras studyed the Highlord as he seemed deep in thought..  
Tirion Fordring had been a rock to her for years always solid always there. Now she didnt like how he would look at her and frown.  
"Tirion" she said grabbing his arm forcing him to look at her "Whats wrong"  
He sighed and layed his plated hand over hers.  
"As you know you dont become a full fledged Argent member for another week or so correct"  
"Yes... so" she asked.  
"Hellscream has contacted me to relay to you a message"  
Anger welled in the Paladin light starting to radiat from her, her eyes glowing a brighter green with her anger.  
"What... Hellscream... screw Hellscream" She fumed looking up into the amusmsed face of the Highlord.  
"Light guard you Aeqitras"  
She huffed and turned her back on him crossing her arms.  
"Tirion I dont care what battleground he wants me at. I dont care what city he wante me to attack. I dont care at all about his little war with the Alliance"  
HIs hand fell on her shoulder turning her toward him. "Its not about one faction or another my dear its about getting into the Citedal"  
Aeqitras's anger fled and she looked up into the face of the Highlord. He smiled at her and laying his hand on the swell of her back he led her to walk agian. His hand remained there and to Aeqitras's surprise he seemed worried. Tirion never worried about her, he always said she could take care of herself.  
"Tirion" she asked after they walked for a few minutes and the highlord remained quiet. He looked over at her and smiled.  
" Under the stairwell leading to the door of the citedal theres a opening in the wall. You should be able to fly striaght into it without causing any problems. The only thing you have to lookout for are the gargoyle gaurds. After you get there a orc with give you orders for awhile. After that report to Hellscream"  
Aeqitras nodded and smiled at him. She pulled a small whistle from her pocket with the Wyrmwerst seal on it.  
"Thank you Highlord"  
He nodded as she blew the whistle and a large red dragon landed by her bowing its wing for her to climb on. He held up his hand suddenly stalling her from leaving. Her glowing green eyes locked with his blueish green one. He reached up and his hand layed agianst her plate covered thigh.  
"Becareful Aeqitras please"  
"Of course I will Highlord"  
The dragon flew away leaving Highlord Tirion Fordring starring at the back of the blood elven paladin hes come to care for greatly. He sighed and headed back toward the Pinniacle.  
" 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that read this story. If you have any suggestions about the writing I would love to hear them. Im always looking to improve my writting as Im sure everyone is

...Chapter One...

As Aeqitras rode toward the distant shadow that was Icecrown Citedal a feeling of dread filled her. She tried telling herself not to worry she was heading towards the most dangerous place known to man kind. As she hovered about the bridge her eyes scanning the door to the citedal a chill ran up her spine causeing her to jump. "Pull yourself together Aeqitras its just the undead around" she told herself.  
As she staired her mount under the stairs her eyes were ment fith creatures shes never seen before. As she climbed off her dragon and it flew out the makeshift door a orc women walked up to her.  
"You must be the Paladin Hellscream was talking about"  
Aeqitras glanced side to side then smiled at the lady.  
"Must be ma'am light guide you" She recited causing a smirk to spread on the womens face.  
"Okay this is a simple task I ask of you. Look in the center of this room Paladin do you see that pile of TnT"  
"Yes Ma'am" Aeqitras repliad glancing at the pile.  
"Good your task is to cross this floor and light it"  
"Thats all"  
"And..." nthe orc stalled as she studied the Paladin before her "Report back to me were you land"  
Aeqitras's eyes widened but she nodded and unshealthed her weapons. She easily battled her way to the hole in the floor. "Strange theres already a hole why do they need me to light the TnT" she woundered.  
With a shrug she lit the match and as the explosion happened she was thrown backwards and into the hole. Aeqitras held her breath and when she could make out ground she pulled her holy energy onto herself forming a shield of light around her. No impact came as she landed in water. Aeqitras openned her eyes and something caught her eyes and she swam toward it. It looked to be incased in black ice. Aeqitras reached out and grabbed it going to the surface of the water to get a beter look. As she did she heard a little boys voice.  
"You shouldnt have done that. Hes gonna be mad"  
Aeqitras jumped and looked behind her and there stood a young human boy caouldnt have been more then seven.  
"What" She asked as she walked up to him the strange object still in her hand. As she got closer she noticed light seemed to pass the child through. He was a ghost but what was a ghost doing here of all places.  
"He's gonna be mad I watched him throw that down here myself" the boy said "Hes not gonna be happy you touched it"  
"Touched what" Aeqitras questioned as a dull throb started in her hand gripping the strange object.  
"That" the boy respounded pointing at her hand.  
Aeqitras glanced at it and the throbbing pain hit so suddenly she screamed and dropped it her arm flying agianst her chest as she landed on her knees.  
"Told you" the ghost laughed. As the sound of a door slamming open sounded to her. Aeqitras reached out and tryed to grab the boy but fell forward her hand going striaght through him.  
"Wait whos gonna be mad" She begged as the faint echo of footsteps sounded.  
"Who else"  
"Please tell me"  
The boy got quiet and looked at her with sympathy.  
"The King"  
Fear lit up Aeqitras's eyes and the footsteps got closer. She looked down at the object and thought she saw it move. Suddenlly it dawned on her what the object was.  
"His Heart..." Fear hit her very core as she backed away from the object laying on the ground "He knows i touched it"  
Her back hit the wall and she starred at her hands. She jumped of the wall as it shock and the footsteps sounded right behind her. She knelt before the ghost.  
"Please for the Light tell me how to get out of here" she begged "Please son"  
The ghost regarded her for a moment and glanced behind her for a second before nodding With a wave of his hand a portal appeared next to him.  
"Take this it will bring you to the surface but be warned the King does not take kindly to stuff like this"  
Aeqitras nodded.  
"The Highlord will know what to do"  
A cold hollow laugh sounded behind her and its sound seemed to freeze her to the ground. She spun on her heels and for the second time in her life her glowing green eyes locked with glowing Azure ones.  
The King, the demon that haunted her very dreams stood before her his arms crossed a angry smirk plastered on his face. Aeqitras's eyes widened, his face, he wasnt wearing his helm. At that moment she knew she was gonna die. No one saw the King without his helm and lived to tell about it. There was nothing to compare to the young Prince she had seen in her studies. His once blonde hair was white and his eyes glowed with the dark magic that sustained his life. She froze as his eyes slide up the length of her body.  
"Well...Well... what do we have here" he asked and she fliched at the sound of his voice. Her eyes lingered on his sword the very sword that had impaled her mother. Aeqitras was lost in her memorys that she only snapped out of it when her body visably shivered as the King stalked closer. Her sword was in her hand and her shield blocking her body in a blink of a eye.  
"Stay back" she snapped her voice clearly giving away her fear by how is shook.  
He paused and his eyebrow rose.  
"Or what the "Highlord" will know what to do"  
Aeqitras glarred at him.  
"Your not fit to speak of him"  
She never saw him move but suddenly she was smashed face first into the wall his hand curled around her neck the impact having nocked her helm off. His frame was pushed agianst her and his voice sounded right to her ear.  
"Im not fit to speak of him huh" he growled, a voice full of such hatered and anger Aeqitras tried to pry herself free. Resulting in his hand to tighten on her throut.  
"Let me tell you something Crusader, the Light left along time ago, your cause is unjust, you've lost Crusader you and your pathetic Horde your pathetic Crusade have lost. I have won"  
"Won ha" he chocked out "If you've won demon why are you still hiding away in here or are you afriad of us"  
Her head was smashed agianst the wall blood clouded her vision.  
"Me, the Lich King, afriad of that wretch. Hes hiding from me when I find out where he is you can say goodbye to your presious Highlord Crusader if you live long enough"  
Aeqitras found her last bit of strenght and turned her palm toward his face or where she thought his face was. A bright beam of light emerged from her hand and the King released her stumbled back his hands over his face. Aeqitras turned and usuaing the wall for momentium she lept at the portal. His hand nearly grabbed her cloak but she made it out of the portal fear propelling her forward A angry yell sounded from behind her but her dragon landed just in time and she swung herself up.  
"Shadow Vault" she yelled and her dragon vered toward the northwest of Icecrown. She glanced behind her and let out a breath when she didnt see a army chasing her. She pulled her glove off her hand and lifted her fingures to her forhead. Blood was pouring from a wound she got when he had smashed her head into a wall. She sighed and looked toward Tirion. Incase the King does follow her to find him she'd lead him away from the Highlord. She couldnt help but wounder what he ment by the light had left. When her dragon landed she stumbled off and into the structure to sit for a second. "Aeqitras is that you" the deathly hollow sound of Darien Mogriane's voice reached her ears. She lifted her eyes to his and she watched emotions tumble over his usually stern face. Amazment, worry, wounder, and finally anger. He strided up to her and felt onto his knee before her gripping her chin in his black plated hand.  
"What happened"  
She looked into his eyes and shivered as a image of the King jumped into her mind. Only two Death Knights had her trust that was Darion Mograine and Koltira Deathweaver.  
"Tirion..." She repliad but was cut off by the Death Knight jumping to his feet.  
"What Tirion he couldn't have..."  
"No Mograine I need to get to him"  
"What happened"  
Aeqitras stumbled to her feet and headed for the door but Mograine grabbed her arm gerching her back to him.  
":Your not going anywhere 'Tras"  
His arms tightened around her waist and no matter how she strugled she couldnt break free.  
"Tell me what happened and I might let you go"  
"His heart..." She screamed her hands twisting in his Ebon Blade tabard "I touched his heart Darion and now hes gonna kill me"  
Darion grabbed her upper arms and shock her. Tears were pouring from her eyes and he swore he never saw her this scared since hes know her. "Listen 'Tras whos heart what are you talking about"  
"The Demon himself, The Lich King"  
Darion's grip tightened on her arms as he pulled her with him to his room in the back of the Vault. After he had the door shut and locked her turned to her.  
"Explain love" he said as he pulled a chair over and sat handing her a ciggarette as he did. Aeqitras sat on his bed and grabbed the lit smoke from his ooutstreached fingures. For the next hour or two Aeqitras explained what had happened in the bottem of the citedal. Darion sat quietly letting her talk ever now and then shaking his head. When she finished he pulled her into his arms.  
"'Tras you cant go to Tirion"  
Her head snapped up.  
"what why"  
"Cause the King will follow you that pain you felt was some of his dark magic running into your veins. Most people wouldnt expearance anything but being a Paladin you did. He can find you were ever you go, your conected to him"  
Aeqitras's eyes rolled back into her head and the last thing she saw before welcomeing uncounsciousness was Darions eyes.

...  
'Wake up my Daughter your fate is waiting'  
Aeqitras openned her eyes and saw her father leaning over her. He looked the same as the day he had died. She reached her hand up and layed it on his face.  
"Dad" she whispered 'Yes my love dont shy away from your destiny'  
She blinked and her father was replaced by Darion and Koltira leaning over her. She glarred at them which cause identical smirks to stare down at her.  
"Morning sweetheart how'd you sleep" Koltira asked dodgeing the pillow aimed at his head.  
"What happened" She asked sittting up rubbing her forhead flinching when her fingures found her cut. "You fainted" Darion explained. Koltira shook his head and glanced at Darion.  
"What" she asked.  
"The Highlord was asking about you" Koltira explained "Hellscream was almost gutted by him cause he didnt know where you where"  
Aeqitras chocked on her water when she started laughing.  
"That would have been priceless" "It was one in a million" Koltira repliad smiling when the Paladin raised her eyes to his.  
"Now your just bragging" she laughed "Darion can i go back to the Pinnicle yet"  
Mograine stopped and looked at her.  
"'Tras do you remember what we talked about last night"  
She rubbed her head and shrugged "Sorta why"  
He sighed and waved Koltira over to him. They whispered for a second then both men turned toward her. "No come with me love Hellscream wants to talk to you personally" Koltira said holding out his hand. Aeqitras sighed and layed her hand in his. After a short dragon ride they jumped off onto Orgrim's Hammer and walked into the room that held the Orc Hellscream. As soon as he saw Aeqitras anger fleared and he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt lifting her completly off her feet.  
"Where were you huh" he growled "How dare that Fordring come in here and threaten me cause of you"  
The Orc growled shacking her back and forth. Koltira stepped forward and held up his hand.  
"Hellscream put her down"  
"Quiet boy or ill send you back to Dragonblight"  
Aeqitras glarred at him before sending her foot square into his shin. He howled and dropped her and she landed gracefully on her feet. "You ever touch me agian Hellscream you'll pay" she snapped as she turned and walked out of the room. As she prepared to whistle for her dragon she heard Koltira scream her name.  
"Welcome Death Paladin" Hellscream laughed as he pushed her off the side of Orgrim's Hammer. 


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter Three...  
Aeqitras screamed trying to grab ahold of something, anything. Nothing was there. A sob escaped her lips.  
" Light save me" she whispered when she felt a hand wrap around her arm, the impact so sudden that her arm snapped out of the socket. Aeqitras didnt care about it though. She was safe, alive, the light had saved her. Her eyes lifted and the first thing her confused mind saw was black plate with a white skull on the knee. Another sob escaped her as her eyes moved further up and her eyes connected with a pair of glowing azure ones. Light hadnt saved her, the light had abonadened her when she needed it the most only to be saved by a demon, scourge. His arm bent down and wrapped around her waist lifting her easily onto the dragon infront of him. Pain radiated through her shoulder and her vision swam. Her head lay back agianst the Kings shoulder and she growned turning her face towards him. The eyes were closed but he knew them to be bright green, that flashed brighter when she was mad and dulled with fear.

"What the hell was that Hellscream" Koltira screamed his glowing blue eyes going brighter then normal with his anger. Hellscream turned to him and smiled. The Orc watched the Death Knight stalk closer to him his hands gripped into fist at his side.  
"Stay where you are Koltira, I am your comanding officer"  
"Ha you just screwed up huge time Hellscream. Thrall has been looking for any reason to be done with you. You just handed your destany when you pushed her" Koltira threatened his arm reaching behind to grab his axe. Hellscream faced down the oncoming Death Knight calcualating the out comes and they all seem fair. He was well matched. Atlest it wasnt Fordring or Mograine that saw that. Damn that Paladin somehow she always had a way of haveing powerful body guards. Hellscream charged tthe Death Knight ready to wipe that condensending smirk from his face for good. Koltira eaisly dodged the blow and summoned a stream of frost the surrond the Orc. He stumbled back and barly had time to block the swing of the Death Knights axe. At the cling of the great metal guards ran forward grabbing Koltira off of the Massive Orc. "Let go" Koltira growled and through the guards off he turned toward Hellscream and pointed his axe straight at his chest "Beware Hellscream Aeqitras will have her revenge"  
He mounted his skelatal grypon and flew toward the Shadow Vault.

Highlord Tirion Fordring stood survaing the grounds of Icecrown worry causing his forhead to wrinkle. Aeqitras had been gone for to long. He turned to yell at one of his Crusaders when he spotted two Skelortal gryphons flying towards him. The Highlord froze reconizing Darion Mograine and Koltira Deathweaver, something had happened to his Aeqitras. They landed and ran over to him.  
"Highlord we have a problem" Koltira said his chest heaving but not breathing in any air. Tirion shivered Death Knights had always gotten under his skin but he could put up with Mograine and his Ebon Blade.  
"What happened"  
"Aeqitras..."  
Tirion reached out and grabbed Koltira by his tabard yanking him toward him.  
"What happened to my Aeqitras" the Paladin screamed. Darion gentaly pryed Koltira from the Highlords shacking hands. "Hellscream...Hellscream he"Koltira's voice wavered.  
"What did that Orc do so help me light Ill kill him if he harmed her"  
Darion pulled Koltira behind him.  
"Highlord there is a chance Aeqitras will not be coming back" Darion explained shielding his eyes as the light started to surrond the angry paladin.  
"Why" Tirions voice was hardly a whisper.  
"Hellscream he pushed her off the side of Orgrim's Hammer she didnt see him coming"  
With reflexs that matched a cat Darion grabbed Koltira and pulled him on the ground covering him from the holy energy admitting from the Highlord.

Aeqitras awoke pain like she never felt before shot through her shoulder. How was she alive the last thing she remembered was being pushed off Orgrim's Hammer by Hellscream.  
Damn that Orc she thought and she try'd to sit up but moaned as a sharp pain ran from her shoulder throughout her body. She heard a door open as she gingerlly try'd to move her arm but to no prevail.  
"Hello agian Crusader"  
As his voice moved around her Aeqitras couldnt hide her fear as she felt him move behind her. His plated hand touched her shoulderblade causing her to jump. Why her, she cried in her mind. Before she knew it he had grasped her arm and with a sickening pop put her shoulder back in place. That was the final straw for Aeqitras. She broke down in tears, all her fighting, all her pain and training, and when she had been betrayed by Hellscream himself the Demon that haunted her every waking nightmare had saved her. The King didnt say anything to her just hovered over her his eyes borring into her skull. When the tears slowed to Aeqitras's suprise he handed her a cloth scrap which she grabbed and wiped at her face. He walked around her and towered over her.  
"Do you see the truth of my words now Crusader" his hollow voice pierced her mind and she flinched. His hand reached down and grabbed her chin raising her eyes to his.  
"Crusader they abandoned you to die"  
She shook her head which only brought anger into is azure eyes.  
"No... Koltira wouldnt do that it was Hellscream"  
HIs laughter filled the small room and Aeqitras pulled her knees to her chest hugging them.  
"Deathweaver and let me guess Mograine too had somehow wormed their way into your heart. Let me ask you something Crusader whats the difference between them and me"  
Aeqitras's eyes flew to his face and was shocked to see genion wonder before it was replaced with a blank expression agian.  
"Their not murderers" she snapped before she realized it all her anger her hatered rising in that one second in time. She stood up and advanced on the towering King, who had a smirk plastered on his face.  
"They didnt destroy my city causing it to fall into a scourge riden havon for years. They didnt murder my parents before my very eyes and show no emotion for it"  
The Kings eyebrow raised as she stepped close to him her fingure jabbing into his chest.  
"They are respectable, honorable men something No one could say for you"  
The anger that flashed in his eyes was just cause for Aeqitras to try and retreat but his plated hand grabbed her arm and she cry'd out. Bruises would surlly be there in the morning if she lived to see that.  
He pulled her up to him his face leaning down to stare her straight into her eyes. Fear froze the young Paladin in place.  
"Listen here Crusader cause I shall not repeat myself. In this Citedal you are mine. I tell you do something dont argue dont fight do it cause you wont like the outcome. Also if you ever dear put me under the two traitors agian ill personally kill you understand" No answer came and his fingures tightened.  
"Understand" he yelled.  
"Yes" Aeqitras whispered.  
He released her arm and walked to the door. Not trusting himself by the Paladin any longer he slammed the door and with a wave of his hand ice grew upon its surface freezing her in there. He walked into his throne room and sat back stretching out his long legs and pushing his white hair out of his eyes. He growled to himself as he picked up his helm holding it infornt of his face. Damn Crusaders.

Aeqitras didnt know how long she was frozen in that room. As soon as the King had left she had tried the door and windows but both were frozen shut. Tears came to her eyes agian and she cursed herself for being so weak. She screamed Tirion, Koltira, Darion and Veratris's names till her throat went sore. So this is how she will die. Frozen away not able to fight even though fighting was a futile bet. "Fight that Demon and win" she laughed "If dad couldnt do it I cant"  
She slide down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest hugging them to her. "Light" she whispered "If you help me out of this Ill dedicate the remainer of my life surving you and the Highlord. The Horde is dead to me. Light save me"  
The door openned and Aeqitras had to squint her eyes till she could make out the towering figure of the King.  
"Dont you understand yet Crusader" his voice washed over her "The light has betrayed you equal to the Horde"  
"No" she stated pulling her knees closer as he turned on her.  
"Little Elf you have alot to learn" he laughed as he walked over to her and his hand wrapped in her long golden red hair and yanked her to her feet. Aeqitras cry'd out but her eyes flew to the door behind the king. It was open. Her heart started to race as she ment her eyes to his. One good exorcisim thats all she needed and she could make it out the door. With her eyes never leaving his she consintrated all her holy power into her palm. Pain like she never felt before hit her. A purple haze was wrapped around her throat and Aeqitras reached her hand trying to claw at her throat. The King dropped her a smirk crossing his face as he watched her kneel on the ground crying. As the smoke cleared her hand found what felt like a metal collar. Her eyes lifted to the kings and anger built in the Paladin at the smile on his face. He had put a collar on her like some sort of animal. She's a Paladin a defender of light not some animal to amuse this demon. With the last of her energy she try'd to hit him with a judgement any judgement but nothing happened. A white hot pain shot through her neck down her back and up agian. Aeqitras screamed and she heard the King laugh.  
"Still havent learned have you Crusader" He said as he bent down his fingure playing with the collar on her neck.  
"What is this" she gasped out.  
"I figured theres no fun in driving Fordring out of hiding if he cant see you miserable. You wont be in a dungean. You'll be out in the open. However if you try and leave with out this" he fingured the collar agian "coming off lets say there will be one less Crusader in this world"  
Aeqitras's eyes widened and he pulled back from the collar and layed it agianst her face.  
"I am the only one able to remove it. While its on any holy energy you try to use will only hurt you. Understand"  
She shook her head yes.  
"Good Crusader" he laughed as he walked out of the room "Sapph will be in to show you to your room" 


End file.
